


Mr. Poker Face

by ArbitrarySpaces (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, First Dates, M/M, poker pair, they're on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArbitrarySpaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes opportunity falls into your lap. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with my awesome sister/Beta reader. We were on a train and kept almost falling on people whenever we were in the aisle. I said that it would be a good idea for a fanfiction, so here it is. Half of this was written at the end of a long day after very little sleep. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy :)

Allen spread the cards on the table. “Royal straight flush.”

Lavi threw his cards down. “It’s just not fair that you’re so good.” He let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms as he slumped into his seat. “Isn’t there anything else we can do?”

Allen smirked on the inside but let out an innocent smile for Lavi. “But it’s a game of chance, Lavi. You’re bound to win eventually.”

The train wobbled and ricketed against the tracks. A few of the cards slid off the table and onto the floor. Allen leaned down to pick them up, but a hand got there before he could. A moment later, someone was toppling into his lap.

“Gah!”

“Allen! You okay?” Lavi asked.

“Uh.” Allen looked down and saw a long man sprawled across his lap.

The man reached across the table and picked up the Ace that was still sitting in front of Allen. “Playing poker I see. Mind if I join?”

“ _If_ you get off me.”

The man looked at Allen and smirked. “I didn’t even realize I was sitting on you. Must have been your beauty distracting me.” Before either Lavi or Allen could respond, the man was standing in the aisle. “There, I’m off. Although, it’s rather disappointing. Now where should I sit while I win all of our games, boy?” The tall man titled his head to the side and closed his eyes as he smiled.

“You can take my seat Mr. Poker Face. I was losing miserably anyways. I’m more of an observer.” Lavi said before getting out of his seat, and sliding in next to Allen.

“Lavi, could you grab the rest of the cards?” Allen asked as he began to shuffle the cards, liking the way they felt against his fingers. He tried to keep his eyes off the man that Lavi had deemed Mr. Poker Face. But Allen could tell he was probably smirking and watching Allen shuffle.

“Allen, the cards.”

Without looking, Allen reached over with the most bored face he could muster and plucked the cards out of Lavi’s hand. He added them to the pile and continued shuffling.

“Allen. I like that name.” And it sounded so good when Mr. Poker Face said it.

“What’s your name Mr. Poker Face? Seems only fair since you know ours’.” It was a good thing Lavi was there, because Allen was losing in the game of conversations.

“Tyki Mikk.”

Allen unconsciously mouthed the name. He liked the way it felt on his tongue.

“Your name sounds like ‘Take a leak’.” Lavi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Huh. I’ve never heard that before. Although my brother’s name is Sheryl, so maybe people were just too busy focusing on that.”

Allen was afraid to look up. It just felt like Tyki was staring at him. A quick flick of his eyes confirmed that he was absolutely right. After clearing his throat, Allen dealt two cards to Tyki and himself.

“Texas Holdem. Very nice, Allen.”

“Walker,” Allen said without thinking. Or maybe his brain new that he wanted to hear Tyki say his full name.

“Allen Walker.”

It would be a lie if Allen said he didn’t have to force himself not to shudder. Allen looked to his right to see if Lavi had noticed and saw that he was gone. He tried not to look too affected by Lavi’s absence, but apparently his poker face wasn’t that good outside of the game.

“Missing Eye-patch already? I’m hurt. Is my company not good enough for you, _Allen Walker_?

Allen looked back at Tyki. “Would you like to bet first, _Tyki Mikk?”_

“Instead of money, let’s just say that if I win, you go on a date with me. Unless Eye-patch already won your heart?”

Nobody had “won” his heart, but Allen was certain it had never beat so hard against his ribcage before. So Allen did what any rational person would do, he leaned across the table until their noses were touching and whispered, “Only if you don’t cheat.”

He felt Tyki’s breath against his lips. “Alright, boy. But no cheating for you either.”

Allen pulled away and took off his jacket. He rolled up his sleeves and several cards fell onto the table.

“I see Eye-patch wasn’t as lucky as I was.” He smirked as he slipped out of his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Four twos fell onto the table.

“Really? You were gonna cheat with those cards?” Allen deadpanned.

“To each his own, _Allen Walker_.”

Allen shook his head in an effort to clear the sound of Tyki saying his name that just kept ringing in his mind. “Nothing beats a Royal Straight Flush, _Tyki Mikk_ ,” Allen said as he took a card off the top of a pile and set it aside.

“And people can tell when you’re cheating if you only have Royal Straight Flushes, boy.”

Allen took three cards and placed them on the table face up. He looked Tyki directly in the eyes and said. “You’d be surprised.”

He watched as those eyes widened for a moment before Tyki smirked. “It sounds like you have experience, _Allen Walker.”_

Well those eyes were a nice color. “And you sound creepy.” He drew another card and set it aside. “I should be offended that you were going to try to win my heart with twos?” He drew a card and placed it face up next to the other three cards. “At least try to impress me.” He huffed and set the last card aside with the others. As he placed the final card face up, he saw a smirk creep onto his poker partner’s face.

“I think you’ll be very impressed, boy.” He calmly placed his cards on the table and smugly said, “Royal. Straight. Flush.”

Allen set his cards down. Tyki had the Ace and the King. Allen had the three Queens, and the on the table lay a Queen, a Jack, a Ten, a Four, and a Two. He looked up at Tyki. “I haven’t lost in six years. Congratulations, _Tyki Mikk_.”

“No, congratulations to you, _Allen Walker_. You get to go on a date with me.”

Allen started picking up the cards. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks. “Where do you live?” The train began to slow down.

“London. Which I’m assuming is where you also live since that’s where this train is headed.”

Allen nodded. “Where do you usually play poker?”

“Well if I told you now, that wouldn’t be very fun. I’d rather tell you on our date.”

Allen looked up at Tyki and saw that he was smirking. “It’s somewhere illegal, right?”

“Why of course. What would be the joy in doing it legally?”

Allen shook his head. “You still sound creepy.” He felt the seat shift and then he saw Lavi’s red hair out of the corner of his eye.

“Are you two lovebirds done?” Lavi asked.

Tyki picked up Allen’s hand and placed a piece of paper in his palm. “I’ll leave it up to you to contact me, _Allen.”_ It was then that the train stopped and Tyki stood up. “See you around, boy, Eye-patch.”

It wasn’t until Tyki was out of sight that Allen looked at Lavi, who was smiling. “Allen, you sly dog.”

Allen’s eyebrows went up. “What?”

“I never thought you as one to flirt that well. Looks like I was wrong.”

Allen smiled and shoved Lavi’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go before the train leaves.”

They both grabbed their bags and Allen put away the cards and the number. Once Allen had slipped his jacket back on, they hopped off the train. They spotted Tyki outside standing with someone Allen assumed was his brother and a young girl.

Tyki turned around and pointed at Allen. “That’s him,” he said just loud enough for them to hear.

“How old is he?” Tyki’s brother asked.

“Boy, how old are you?” Tyki yelled.

“Eighteen.” Allen yelled back.

The look on his face was not at all comforting. The girl next to him was snickering. “Uncle Tyki, you’re dating jail bait.”

Allen just stood there gaping, unable to do anything as Tyki was dragged away. “Come along, Tyki, Road,” Tyki’s brother said.

Lavi leaned closer to Allen. “How old do you think he is?”

“I guess I’ll find out this Friday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a second chapter where they actually go on that date, so here it is :) My beta-reader is still exceptionally busy, but we will both be done with finals by the end of the week, so I should be able to get the rest of How to Build a Life Together up by next week if anyone here cares. I needed fluff because that's what studying does to me, so here and hopefully this is good enough for those that were asking for this chapter :)

Tyki walked out of his room and saw that Road was sitting on his couch, licking a lollipop. “What are you doing here?”

She looked at him, smiling in that creepy way his entire family had mastered that still somehow managed to make a shiver run up his spine because it was never a good thing. “Daddy wants me to interrogate your jailbait.”

He walked over to the closet in the corner and opened it up, ignoring the fact that she kept calling Allen jailbait.

“What are you doing?” Road asked and he heard her licking her lollipop again.

He popped open the dryer and said, “I’m putting a shirt on.” He was always surprised by how many white shirts he owned when all his clothing was gathered in one place like this.

“Huh.”

He took out one of his many identical shirts and shook it out to get rid of the wrinkles even though he knew it was useless. “Did you think I was going to-” He stopped talking when a dryer sheet hit him in the face. He wrinkled his nose at the strong scent that was now covering his nose. “I’m not leaving my home without a shirt,” he said as he slipped it on.

He had just finished buttoning it when he heard the doorbell ring followed quickly by Road saying, “I’ll get it.” Tyki shoved his shirt into his pants while running to the door. He had to shove Road out of the way so he could open it but he smiled when he saw Allen there only to frown a moment later because Lavi was standing right next to him.

“Eye-patch, what are you doing here?”

He didn’t get an answer because there was a sudden sharp pain in his ribs. He looked at Road, who was smiling innocently. “It’s rude to elbow people in the ribs.”

“And it’s rude to shove people.”

“It’s rude to answer other people’s doors.”

“It’s rude to ignore someone who still agreed to go on a date with you even though you asked for their passport,” Allen said and Tyki was once again reminded just how much he loved Allen’s very subtle, almost nonexistent British accent that practically made his heart flutter.

He looked at Allen and smiled. “You’re right, boy. And thank you for bringing your passport.”

“Actually, that’s why I’m here,” Lavi said.

Allen smiled. “Ah, yes. He’s worried you’re going to kidnap me and would like some kind of reassurance that you won’t.”

Tyki hummed. He flicked his eyes over to Lavi and then back at Allen. “He can keep my niece until we get back.”

“Hey!” she yelled.

“Yeah, I think I’m okay,” Lavi said.

Allen shrugged. “I’m not sure he’ll let me go if he’s not absolutely sure he’ll get me back.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his passport, handing it to Lavi.

“Alright, then. I was going to take you to Rome, but I’m sure we’ll have just as much fun here.”

Allen looked like he was stuck between being surprised that Tyki would take him to Rome for a first date and just a little upset that he wasn’t going. Tyki didn’t much chance to enjoy that adorable expression, though, because Lavi grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside. He then shoved Allen into Tyki’s apartment and closed the door as he let go of Tyki.

“She’s going to interrogate him.”

Lavi didn’t seem quite as amused as his behavior on the train suggested he would have been. He had seemed like such a happy person back then. “Allen is my best friend in the whole entire world and if you hurt him, he and I will beat the crap out of you, okay?”

“Sure, Eye-patch. I’ll do my best.” He didn’t mention that they probably wouldn’t be able to beat him up that badly without getting hurt themselves because Tyki sensed that Lavi was the person he was supposed to impress if he wanted to date Allen.

“Good. Because you’re exceptionally creepy.”

Tyki smirked. “I try.” He heard the door open and turned to look. Allen's eyes were wide and he looked a bit like someone had tried to electrocute him.

“Your niece is very… interesting.”

She slipped passed Allen. “Hey, Eye-patch, can you give me a ride home?”

“My name is Lavi.”

“Yes or no?”

Lavi sighed and it sounded to Tyki like he was back to his usual non-threatening self. Though Tyki didn’t know him that well so maybe he did often threaten people.

“Fine. Where do you live?”

“Kensington.”

Allen’s mouth dropped open. “Holy shit, your family’s rich.”

“Well, I did offer to fly you to Rome and I barely know you, so yes.”

Tyki turned around and looked at Road. “Tell Sheryl I no longer need the plane.”

“Will do,” she said, dragging Lavi away.

“This is just how much I love you, Allen.”

“Love you too, Lavi.” Once they were gone, Allen said, “So, you don’t sound British.”

Tyki looked at Allen. He was leaning against the door, smiling in a way so adorable that Tyki’s heart almost just gave up right then and there. “No, it isn’t. I grew up in Portugal and learned American English. What about you? You don’t sound very British either.”

“I was born here, but I spent most of my time in America after my adoptive father died when I was twelve. I sort of lost most of my accent after six years of living in America.”

Tyki leaned his shoulder against the wall next to his door and Allen turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against the door and looking right into Tyki’s eyes. He seemed to have taken a liking to them. “So what are you doing back here?”

“Lavi was kind enough to let me live with him while I got to the Royal College of Music for the next four years.” He leaned a little closer. “And what do you do all day?”

Tyki smirked. “If I told you everything, what would keep you coming back?”

“Your charming personality?” Tyki guessed that was supposed to be sarcastic, but Allen was blushing so there must have been some amount of truth in that statement.

“I’m an accountant.”

“No.”

Tyki shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a very boring person unless you ask about all the illegal things I do.”

Allen smirked. “I’d like to hear about that someday.”

“Oh, does that mean you do want another date after this one?”

Allen grabbed his hand and it was so warm that Tyki couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s get through this one first.” He chuckled. “And your niece dropped a lollipop on your floor.”

Tyki looked at his door, sighing. “I was wondering where that went.” He looked at Allen. “Do you mind staying while I clean up.”

“Absolutely not as long as you have food.”

“I do. Maybe I can cook you something.”

“Perfect for a first date. I think I might be in love already.”

Allen had probably been kidding, but if Tyki had said the same thing, he wouldn’t have been.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this :)


End file.
